Shujaa Warrior
by Lets.Read.Baby
Summary: Sheva Alomar arrives to America. She was offered the opportunity by President Grahm to work on the BSAA North American Branch. But still has feelings for Chris Redfield. Is it meant to be? Or is he destined to love Jill Valentine?
1. Arrival

Arrival

**N/A Sorry it took so long! I want to thank my Bud Brittany! I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Sheva felt the cool wisp air hit her face as she exited the plane. _This is very different from Africa...cold_ She thought to her self. Sheva wore dark jeans with a dark buckled belt, a light purple tee shirt, and a light black jacket that had a logo on the back it said _BSAA._She wore her favorite dark brown boots; she had worn in Africa. She thought of _Chris_ instantly her heart felt warm.

Sheva walked over to the luggage cart waiting for her suitcase. While she stood, she remembered the day she met _**President Grahm**_. He gave her the opportunity to work in America. She now worked on the North American branch of the **BSAA**, she was excited.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!" a gentleman said from behind her. The gentleman wore what seemed to be like a uniform saying across his shirt _American Airlines. _He was starring at Sheva as if something was wrong. She realized her suitcase was the only one left,moving around the belt several times in a circle.

"Are you okay..?" the gentleman said with a worried tone looking at Sheva in a concerned look.

It seemed like he starred at her in the eyes to examine to see if she was on drugs!

"Yes, I'm fine!" Sheva said in a reassuring tone. She quickly grabbed her suit case and left the airport. She shook her head in embarrassment _What in the devil is wrong with me?_ Sheva questioned herself. Sheva saw a red _SUV _pulled up driving up slow, it seems as if the passenger was looking for someone. Sheva quickly thought to herself _Is that..Claire?_ Sheva could now see her dark shiny red hair , Claire smiled and exited the car with a glad expression on her face. She quickly walked up to Sheva.

"Hey Sheva! Nice seeing you again by the way thanks again for saving my brothers stupid ass back there!" She said in a humorous tone it made Sheva grin.

"You'll be staying with me until you get settled in your own apartment.." Claire sounded excited , after all most of her friends were killed in her hometown and Raccoon city. Claire and Sheva had met in Africa when they got back from defeating Wesker. They have been the closest friends since then.

Claire grabbed Sheva's suitcase,placing it in the trunk of her car.

"Get in" Claire said calmly. Sheva opened the car door and hoped in she felt the warm air flowing out of the car vents on her dark rich skin. She wasn't used to cold weather. Even though she grew up in the UK, she has been in Africa for to long. The Kijuju people had started rebuilding the village. The West African BSAA branch is helping rebuild. Claire and Sheva were talking in the car for what seemed like minutes when they pulled up to Claire's house.

"That was quick" Sheva said shocked Sheva was never much of a talker but she enjoyed talking to Claire. Claire looked at Sheva and smiled wide

"Huh I guess it does seem that way" She laughed again Claire exited the car and so did Sheva. Claire popped the trunk with her keys and Sheva grabbed her suit case, pulling up to the house it was beautiful.. The house had a large yard and no neighbors for a 1 mile radius. The single home made up of partially wood and bricks. The wood coloring was a bright white that really stood out. The deck was made up of dark cherry wood. It complimented the deck's furniture even a pool which looked like lots of fun. The porch was made of concrete with a dark railing that brought out the light color of the house, There was a porch swing to, it looked lovely. Claire lead her inside the sweet aromas filled her nostrils. The inside was as nice as the outside. On the left was a dark wooden dinning table. It was accompanied by 4 chairs. On the right side sat a black leather sectional in front of it hanging on the wall was a medium sized flat screen. A black clear glass coffee table sat in the middle of the the living room area with papers scattered all over it. There was pictures hung on the walls such as Claire and Chris as kids and another one as adults. Through the living room was a decent kitchen with modern appliances and dark counter tops. On the corner of the sectional was Leon Kennedy sitting quietly watching the news.

"Leon Sheva's here!" Leon got off the couch casually and walked over to Sheva. _He's gorgeous!_

Sheva thought to herself. He had dirty blond hair and a 90's hair cut that fit him quite well. He had a nicely built body that you just wanted to touch. _To bad he's Claire damn!_ Leon wore dark plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt sculpting his torso. His face was yet calm and mysterious.

"Leon Kennedy" He grinned, shaking Sheva's hand firmly.

"Sheva Alomar nice to finally meet you Chris mentioned your name once back in Kijuju" Sheva said folding her arms as a grin expressed across her face.

"Likewise..I heard you defeated Wesker..now thats impressive" She smiled and blush slightly,she was flattered.

"Thanks" Sheva had said with a smile. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and let out a sigh. _Damn it! Not again I hope the president didn't give Ashley my number that girl is out right annoying.._ Leon thought to himself.

"Excuse me I have to take this" He sounded agitated he walked out of the room and started talking. Claire gave Sheva the tour of the house. Finally, she opened the room where Sheva would be staying. It was perfect, the room was a light lilac color with a dresser made of dark wood. It really reflected the room. The bed was covered with a purple floral pattern. There was a night stand in the corner by the bed. On the night stand stood a small lamp with a tan stitched pattern.

"This is perfect!" Sheva glanced around happily admiring the room. She gave Claire a light hug and sat on the bed, running her hand over the sheets. It felt soft and comfortable it sure did beat sleeping in a ragged up mattress back in Africa.

"I heard you like purple..so I added a little Sheva's touch!" Claire said in a happy tone and a smile on her face.

"Thanks Claire its..perfect I couldn't have it any other way.." Sheva looked at Claire and smiled warmly a sense of relief in her voice.


	2. Out and About

Out and About

**N/A Id like to thank my fans of giving me some support im currently writing chapter 3 and I have to admit its pretty hard matching character and dialog. Sorry for the wait! Don't worry I have the whole story mapped out the hard part is writing it Enjoy and please give advice! :)**

"Why are we doing this again?" Sheva said in an agitated tone. Claire smirked.

"You need to look nice for your party!" Claire giggled, Sheva sighed. She turned to the mirror, then back to Claire.

Claire turned her head to the side and folded her arms. "I don't think that's your color." she said firmly.

Sheva sighed. She never really was into shopping, but with Claire you have to have girl time. The two girls were in a typical clothing store, girls were gossiping and making snide comments, then they would walk off rambling about _Jersey Shore_.

It was a warm day out so Claire had Sheva trying on all kinds of bathing suits. Claire was flipping through a magazine, occasionally looking up at Sheva.

"I'll be back." Claire announced as she walked away. Sheva heard the clicks on the racks as Claire looked through the variety of bathing suits.

Sheva admired herself in the mirror, turning to look at the bathing suit. She had on a black bathing suit with some sort of white design, her thick black curls resting on her shoulders.

"That seems a little dark." Claire said, holding up another bathing suit behind Sheva. "How about this one?" She smiled, a look of accomplishment spread across her face.

Sheva smiled. "It's beautiful." she quickly shut the door and tried on the new bathing suit. It was a hot pink bikini. The pink matched her dark complexion perfectly. Sheva came out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" she twirled around, Claire smiled and clapped.

"It's perfect." after an hour of shopping she possessed a new sexy bikini, a sundress, and flip flops and to match.

Twenty minutes later they arrived back at the car in the parking garage. Suddenly the lights blew out. Claire attempted to open the door, when two thugs came up behind them. The two men were grinning evilly. They were dressed in all black.

"Bloody hell the lights are out!" Sheva shouted. Claire tried to open the car quickly. Claire dropped her keys.

"SHIT!" Claire shouted in a frustrated tone. Claire attempted to grab the keys quickly in the dark. She knew something wasn't right and so did Sheva. A firm voice came behind Claire.

"Its so dark..." the men snickered and pushed Claire and Sheva against the car. One of the men started rubbing Claire's shoulders. Claire and Sheva were in shock.

"We have us some nice girls.." One of the men said the one closer to Sheva careless moved his cold gun around Shevas stomach and shoved in down her pants.

"Scream and I pull the trigger" Sheva and Claire were frightened but Sheva was a trained agent she must remain calm and so does Claire. _What the bloody hell are these fools thinking?.. You got to be kidding me right?.. I sure didn't know this shit happens in Colorado its no different from Africa or the UK. _Sheva thought to herself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sheva said in a confident tone.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He yelled in her face and snickered. I'm_ going to kill this American.._ Sheva thought. The other man licked Claire's neck, Claire attempted to smack him but he pushed her hard against the car. Suddenly, Sheva's adrenaline kicked in; Sheva kicked the man in front of her in the captains quarters nice and hard. The man yelled in pain in front of her, he grabbed his manhood. Sheva clocked the man in front of her knocking him out cold. The other man that was on Claire attempted to swing at Sheva. Claire then taking the opportunity to be free she kicked the guy back. The man was fighting in the dark and so were the girls. He went to swing again in the dark, but this time this punch was coming towards Sheva blocked his punch. Sheva punched the man in the torso and round house kicked him in the face. The wounded thug went down straight on the ground. The one thug that was on Sheva awakened in a daze and stood up. Sheva had her back turned but Claire seen it coming she smacked his head on the car as hard as she could. BAM! Went his head on the front of the car. Claire smiled in relief and hugged Sheva.

"Damn bastards hope there isn't anymore..." Claire said while hugging Sheva she looked at Sheva in the eye. Hoping Sheva was okay..HELL she didn't even know if she was okay. _This is crazy! Just our luck._ Claire thought to herself.

"You okay Sheva?" Sheva smiled and patted Claire's shoulder.

"You okay Claire?" Sheva said to Claire in the same tone. Claire smiled she then squatted on the ground to find her keys. A few moments later she found her keys lying on the ground.

"There they are.."Claire said in a relief. Sheva looked around in her dark surrounding checking to see if they were finally safe. Claire opened the drivers seat and got in.

"Hop in lets get the hell out of here!" She closed the door and Sheva got in the passenger's side.

Sheva and Claire dialed the police's number when they exited the parking garage. About 15 minutes later the cops showed up with an ambulance. The cops interviewed Claire and Sheva. The cops filed their reports. The two thugs were in the ambulance unconscious. The cop smiled at the girls.

"Pretty impressive work as I say so myself.." The police officer was young and so was his partner. The police man wore the typical cop outfit he had blond shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. He was cute. His partner was young also it seemed as if they were buddies back in the police academy how they joked and treated each other. The other police officer he was an African American male he had dark brown eyes and a charming smile. The blond police officer name said clearly on his badge it read _Thomas. _The African male officers tag read _Daqan._

_ "I'm_ glad y'all caught the guys who mugged an older black lady a couple hours ago." _Flash back. A middle aged African American woman was walking over to her car when the thugs approach behind her. The woman felt someone watched her and looked over and flipped out. She screamed "GET THIS BIG BLACK MOTHAFUCKAS OFF OF ME HERPES! I DON'T WANT YOUR AIDS. OH SWEET LAWD BABY JESUS! THEY GONNA KILL ME!" __The men quickly __clocked her in the head and stole her purse along with the credit cards and such that contained inside it. _The coped wiped his forehead.

"It was pretty horrible how some people in this world can do such crimes specially to older people." Thomas said in a sigh. The news crew pulled up and the next thing they new Claire and Sheva were on the news. The news crew interviewed Claire and Sheva . An hour later when the news crew left and it was time for the girls to finally go home. They said their good byes to the officers and Claire and Sheva headed home. Exactly, ten minutes later they arrived at Claire's lovely home. Claire and Sheva opened the door and dropped their bags. They realized Leon turned around with the remote and clicked off the news of Claire and Sheva's footage of kicking the thugs ass. Leon threw the remote onto the couch.

"What the hell happened?" Leon yelled.


End file.
